


In the Rough

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: That’s not really roughing it, or whatever this trip is supposed to be, but at its heart isn’t it supposed to be the three of them, getting away from everything for a bit?





	In the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> hbd taiga!! (ty clo for the prompt)

Lying in the back of the SUV with the seats folded down, cramming themselves in among all the crap they’d thought would be a good idea to bring, is looking more and more like a good idea, at least to Taiga. So none of them knows how to pitch a tent (ha, ha, Tatsuya had worn out those jokes about half an hour ago, though the leash is shorter when the sky is getting greyer by the minute and they have one stake in the ground and not enough cell reception to get a PDF of the instructions no one had thought to bring). Still, they’re not stupid; there should be a way to figure it out. 

“That other one looked easier,” Alex says. “Maybe we should have gotten that.”

“It got worse reviews on Amazon, though,” says Tatsuya. 

“If it didn’t leak and we could put it together—”

“True, true.”

Taiga scoots back, his legs swinging from his perch in the trunk. If it starts raining, the open hatch will keep him relatively dry until it starts going sideways. He looks at the poles in his hand; are they really supposed to fit one into the other?

The campground is relatively empty; there’s a family with two small children and two corgis on the other side, but they haven’t come over to investigate or help (though Taiga supposes it’s better for now if they’re not recognized, better to keep a low profile; God, he hates being famous--though even if he weren’t, he’d rather not deal with dogs even when their legs are too short to hop up into the back of the car with him). 

“You’re cute when you sulk,” says Alex, sitting down next to him and nudging his leg with hers.

Tatsuya is unfolding and refolding the fabric again, trying to find the holes (or maybe where it attaches to the stakes). Maybe they should have just brought a tarp and a large umbrella, some kind of makeshift (but doable) thing that would keep them dry. A little small, but Taiga doesn’t really mind an excuse to be squished up against Alex and Tatsuya. 

Alex sighs and pushes up her glasses onto her forehead, rubbing at the sweat on her nose. The humidity is killer; they don’t have enough battery to run down the air conditioner all night, but Taiga’s thinking about it. That’s not really roughing it, or whatever this trip is supposed to be, but at its heart isn’t it supposed to be the three of them, getting away from everything for a bit? The part about the woods (and ticks and bees and mosquitoes and tents that they can’t set up) had come about later. 

A peal of thunder rolls; Tatsuya’s eye widens. “Shit.”

He’s grabbed the fabric part of the tent and he’s stuffing it into the back by the time the lightning splits the sky bright blue-white; he’s still pretty dry by the time he’s climbed into the back. The rain’s coming down fairly slow and straight, so they don’t close the hatch; Alex pulls him onto her lap and he ducks his head to avoid smashing it. 

“I’ve slept in worse places,” Tatsuya says, jerking his head toward the back of the car.

Alex sighs. “We have sleeping bags.”

(That doesn’t stop the bottom from being little more than a hard floor, but, well, dry). 

“Maybe the rain will hold off and we’ll have downloaded a set of instructions,” says Tatsuya.

“We’ve got time before then,” says Taiga. 

The hand that’s not around Alex’s waist reaches for Tatsuya’s. Tatsuya raises his eyebrow. 

“I don’t know what you’re suggesting.”

Alex bites back a laugh until she can’t; her head shaking into Tatsuya’s shoulder. Her face is just a little flushed, mostly from the heat, when she lifts it. She looks so happy, so fucking cute, her glasses slipping down her nose again. Taiga kisses her; the angle’s more than kind of awkward with her body halfway blocked by Tatsuya, who’s pushed between them by his position on Alex’s lap and Taiga’s hand and arm reaching across; Taiga wonders for a second if he’s feeling a bit neglected but then he kisses the side of Taiga’s jaw. Taiga’s eyes snap open. Tatsuya’s mouth is crinkled into a half-smile, and Taiga can’t decide if he should let go of Tatsuya’s hand to push his hair off his face or keep it there.

* * *

Tatsuya remembers about half an hour later that he’d bought a wi-fi hotspot for the car, and they manage to get a rather cryptic set of instructions downloaded onto Alex’s phone (the largest of the three). It’s enough for them to finally get the tent together during the time between showers, and finally get everything set up. The campfire will have to wait for better weather, but the sandwiches in the cooler are still okay (and taste pretty damn good once they’re inside with the sound of rain over their heads, huddled together with all three sleeping bags bunched together for warmth. 

Taiga wakes up fucking shivering; Tatsuya’s gone from his left and Alex is extracting herself from his arm, totally naked and apparently unbothered by the cold. 

“Sorry, go back to sleep.”

“Come back to bed,” Taiga says, grabbing at Alex but she’s already slithering into a pair of jeans and Tatsuya’s other sweatshirt, the one with the bleach stains on the cuffs. 

Her hair is all tangled; she flips the hood up and heads out. God, it’s bright--the sun’s out; it’s not raining anymore. Campfire, hot food, if that’s not enough to wake Taiga up there’s not much that is. 

It’s maybe ten minutes later when he gets out; a few yards away Tatsuya and Alex have a fire going in one of the charcoal grills, warming up the kettle for what looks like oatmeal and hot chocolate. Taiga’s stomach growls; he’s still plenty bleary-eyed even though it feels like too late in the morning for all of this (too late to be this cold in the summer, too late for Tatsuya not to have shaved, too late for makeshift breakfast). 

“Morning,” Tatsuya says, almost cheerful.

Taiga sighs and hugs him from behind, his chin digging into Tatsuya’s shoulder. Tatsuya ruffles his hair; Taiga tunes out the words of him and Alex talking until it’s just sound, gentle and pleasant, and lets the sun soak into his skin.


End file.
